The invention relates to a "guitar rack structure", particularly to one with easy folding or unfolding of its leg stands to facilitate its use and reduce the space for its storage.
Conventionally, as illustrated in FIG. 6, a regular guitar rack construction involves mainly two leg stands (a), the top ends of the two leg stands are simultaneously fixed to a fixing plate (b), respectively tightened by a bolt (d) onto the fixing plate (b), so the leg stands (a) may adjust its included angle for fixing purpose, and at an appropriate location below the support rod (a2) of the leg stand (a) is fixed a placement rod (c) that is extended forward and bent upward; thereby the placement rod (c) may accommodate a guitar, and the user may loosen the screw (d) to adjust the included angle of the leg stands (a), to suit various sizes of guitar.
However, said conventional guitar rack construction involves shortcomings, such as, the screw (d) must be loosened before the included angle of the leg stands (a) can be adjusted, which must be tightened after adjustment, so the process is complicated; furthermore, the bottom rod (a1), the support rod (a2) and the placement rod (c) of the leg stand (a) are fixed as one unit which cannot be bent, folded or collapsed, therefore, it will occupy a large space for storage, besides, the packaging and transportation costs for said product shall be significant.
In view of the above shortcomings, the inventor has devoted an extended period of time in research and innovation, and has finally developed and designed a "guitar rack structure".